It is important to measure the seal gap region between a door or decklid and its respective weld flange. The seal gap measurement is taken to verify that there is proper compression on the seal, when installed, to reduce wind noise and prevent water leakage. The ideal seal gap measurements are intended to be taken when the door is in the closed position with the door or decklid being flush with its respective mating component.
One known system for measuring a seal gap uses gage blocks that are removably mounted to the door flange with positioning screws. The gage block has a pivotable arm with an abutment surface. To take a seal gap measurement, the gage is mounted to the door flange and the arm is pivoted to its fully extended position. The door is then shut, contacting the abutment surface of the arm, causing the arm to pivot toward the gage block. The door is then opened and a probe adapter and transducer assembly are inserted into the gage block to determine the position or displacement of the arm. In order to take multiple measurements at different locations along the weld flange, multiple gage blocks must be mounted to the weld flange at the desired measurement locations. A probe adapter and transducer must then be inserted into each gage block to take the seal gap measurement at this location.
One disadvantage with this system is that it is time consuming to set up. It is also time consuming to take each measurement individually about the door flange. Another disadvantage is inaccuracies in seal gap measurements caused by door overslam. If the door is slammed shut, it can cause the arm to pivot too much with respect to the gage body, resulting in error with the seal gap measurement. Thus, it is desirable to have a seal gap system where multiple gages can easily and quickly be placed about a weld flange such that simultaneous seal gap measurements can be taken. It is also desirable to have a seal gap gage that can correct door and decklid overslam problems.
Another known seal gap gage uses a clothespin style gripping mount to attach the gage to the weld flange. The gages are connected to a fixed overhead device that receives and stores input from the gages. A disadvantage with this system is that the gages and device can not be moved from one location to a different location. Instead, the vehicle must be brought to the gages and the device in order for seal gap measurements to be taken.
Another system mounts multiple gages around the weld flange with connections to a device that receives input from the gages. One disadvantage with this system is that the gage is connected to the device by a wire connection that extends through the door to the exterior of the vehicle. Each time the door is shut to take a measurement, the wire is slammed shut between the door and its mating component. Over a period of time, this can cause the wire to wear and eventually result in error in the seal gap measurements.
Thus, it is desirable to have a gaging system that can take measurements simultaneously at different locations along the weld flange, and which can be moved quickly and efficiently from one location to the next. Also it is desirable to have a system that does not have gage wire connections that are shut in the door each time a measurement is taken.
One disadvantage with all known seal gap gages is the error introduced in the measurement due to the door or decklid not being flush. Seal gap measurements are typically taken before the latches are installed in the door or decklid assembly. Thus, the door or decklid may be out of flush with its respective mating component. This introduces error in the seal gap measurement, which can cause a part to be labeled as being out of a required tolerance range when the part would be in the required range if the door was flush. Thus, it is desirable to have a seal gap gage system that can correct seal gap measurements to take into account the flushness between the door or decklid and its mating component.